Merry Christmas
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: Post-CoS. Title undecided. Ed and Al are back at the Rockbell Estate celebrating Christmas... both Elric's have a different gift with two different meanings... EdxWin, one-shot, please read and review! Rated K because... Merry Christmas, everyone!


**Title: **Merry Christmas

**Summary:** Pro-CoS. It is Christmas Eve, and Edward and Alphonse have been home for not even an hour when Ed realizes it's "now or never". Will he finally come to terms with his feelings for Winry? One-shot.

_Note: The way I will describe the date is as follows: day:month:year. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, form, shape, or manner own Fullmetal Alchemist. The genius behind it is Miss Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Date: **_24:12:1920 _

**Place: **_Rockbell Estate-- Resembool, Amestris_

"Alphonse, can you hand me that box of ornaments?" a tall blonde girl asked the youngest Elric brother sitting on the sofa behind her. Al nodded and replied, "Sure, Winry! Is there anything Brother or I can help you with?" he looked around for his brother, but Winry frowned.

"He went to the cemetery, Al. He visited your mom." Winry tried to smile, she did, but mentioning his disappearance was hard on her, considering they'd gotten home not even forty-five minutes ago…

It seemed he didn't like to stay put for very long…

Winry fixed the ornaments accordingly, making sure no two same types of ornaments were near or in any proximity to each other, because… well, she doesn't like it cluttered.

She suddenly heard the quiet footsteps of Edward shuffle in from the cold. She turned on her heel and faced him, golden meeting azure. He looked disappointed, with a hint of excitement.

"You okay?" Al and Winry asked at the same time, Winry's eyes staring at his thin frown. Ed shrugged off his jacket, shutting the door behind him, and hung his black trench coat on the coat rack. He looked at Al first before shoving something in his pocket, and said with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just visited Mom and the market, is all…"

Winry smiled and hopped onto the balls of her feet to walk toward him. When she got in front of him, she noticed he was a good 3 inches taller than her, and his long golden hair was resting on his shoulder. She touched his cheek. "You're so cold, Ed. Come, we'll get you some cocoa…"

"Nah!" Ed scoffed, and Winry added quickly, "We'll add powdered creamer, no milk. Ed, you've got to remember: I know you!" Winry's voice was musing with a hidden scowl, and Ed surrendered with a smile.

His heart beat faster as he noticed she'd grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the kitchen. His nose turned light pink when he felt her soft skin against his rough-skinned left hand, and she said, "So, what do you want?"

He looked around, and saw the tip of her tongue curled above her top lip in concentration. That did it. He watched her turn to him and saw how close their faces got to each other's. Ed flushed, followed by Winry's, and he grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards. Winry knew what was coming.

She stepped onto the balls of her feet and met eye-to-eye to him. She saw his eyes close as he hesitantly made his way for her lips, and she quickly closed the spot between them with a quick kiss. They looked at each other again before Ed grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the living room, where Al had grabbed a gift in each hand. "Brother! Winry! Let's open presents now!"

Winry and Ed sat on the sofa across Al, who was sitting in a leather seat. He handed Edward a small present with dark blue wrapping paper and a white bow tied into a loose bow (We all know that if it was tight and not able to be untied easily, Ed would transmute it open and ruin his present…) and then gave Winry a wide present in a red box and green ribbon. They smiled, looked at each other, and opened them at the same time.

Ed's smile was evident; he ripped open the paper to find a box, and then opened _that_ to see a new outfit: black leather pants, a black over jacket, and a red cloak resting at the bottom. Ed smirked, and said simply, "I wore this a while ago… Al, where did you find this?"

His brother kept silent, but his smile grew wider. Ed ignored this and eyed the woman beside him, who'd taken a charm bracelet out of the box. Al and Ed turned full force to Winry, who was fingering a small wrench and three letters side by side bordered with diamonds: "E" "A" and "W".

"Thanks, Alphonse! I love it!" the tears in her eyes and the happiness in her voice told Ed it was his turn. "HEre," he said awkwardly pushing a small velvet box into Winry's lap. She blinked and looked at the elder Elric. "Ed? You got me something?" and he nodded, his nose and cheeks becoming crimson. She smiled and opened it, and her eyes shone like the lights of the Christmas tree.

Ed had gotten her a beautiful ring, with a white gold band and three diamonds in the middle. She moved it into the light and the diamonds reflected the light, making rainbows on the ceiling. Winry gasped, and her tears flowed down. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

This reaction did not surprise Edward. He knew she liked it. He'd spent a fortune on it, in fact… a good 1,250 cenz (which I'm pretending is expensive…). He watched her eyes turn to him, and she said squeakily, "Ed, it's so beautiful… but, why?"

It was an awkward question for the alchemist, but he decided it was time; he grabbed her hands in his, and said, "Winry, I did it because… because… becauseIloveyou!"

Al's jaw dropped and Winry's smile only grew wider. Stars showed up in her eyes, as if she were about to rant about the beauty of automail and prosthetics, and she leaned into him, kissing him passionately on the lips. It took him a while to process their lips colliding, but he finally kissed back, wrapped his arms around her neck and rubbing her hair.

"Ed, I love you too."

He smiled into the kiss, and all of a sudden, a "dong!" sounded from the clock beside the Christmas tree, and Al cheered, "It's Christmas! Officially Christmas!" and bounced on the couch.

Ed and Winry backed away from each other's faces, and Ed whispered, "Merry Christmas, Winry," before kissing her lips once more. The blonde woman with the flushed face looked at him, and hummed in his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

* * *

**I feel like I ranted a bit, but I was only given a few hours to write a Christmas present for you all (since Chapter 8 of RaB I feel wasn't enough…)**

**So, this is going to remain a one-shot, so don't ask for me to continue…**

**Merry ChristmaHannuKwanzaka!**

**3 AnimeCookie93**


End file.
